nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay - Fusion Nexus: Heroes Unite
welcome to a roleplay about a what if, ion fused with another hero, but who is the question, Will it be nick? will it be Otega... or will it be someone new? when the dimensions of mobius prime come chaos with the dimensional-genesis portals, a new threat rises up to take the worlds by storm, who you may ask... Lord Vortech (yeah, some one from Lego Dimensions i know) he somehow survived and looks to make more worlds collide into one and cause chaos to many worlds while doing so, Ion noticed this and goes to stop it from happening along with help from many heroes from many worlds, its up to ion and Co to stop him... another question is... will he manage to beat this Evil dimensional Lord? well you have to find out! Characters Main Heroes Ion the Hedgehog (DXS) Corta the Cardinal (DXS) Canon Heroes Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, and other sonic related characters (anybody who can rp as Canon characters) Lord Vortech (anybody, if you played Lego Dimensions or even got into his character) Sash Lilac and Co. (anybody) Z Fighters (again, anybody) Mega Man and co/X and the Maverick Hunters Tekken related characters Ryu and Ken (Street Fighter Series) Fanon Heroes (enter characters here, sense only a few of us are here) Lunari the Echidna (64) Rosa the Hedgehog (64) Io the Cat (64) RP Part 1: A Huge Threat, One Hero Can Take. In between worlds, a evil Dimensional Being is planing to take over the multiverse once again and he decides to look for other villains in order to continue his conquest. Meanwhile. Core City, Cora Zone. 11:00 PM CCT a hedgehog looking at the screens notices something on screen, it looks like something Cosmic, a Cosmic being resembling a Human with a dense, cosmic body... the hedgehog then noticed the villains as well, including a Villain named Eggman, Another named Brevon. then other villains. the Hedgehog then turns to a Futuristic Holographic Projector and starts to call a Red Cardinal, who notices his Holographic Call Cardinal: Hey ion whats up? The cardinal said The Hedgehog's name with a smile, wandering whats going on. Ion: corta... the worlds are at stake again... i need you to come and help me Corta: on my way! On mobius, Where Sonic is at, sonic runs in the wind just doing his thing. Io was on patrol, guarding the Ether forest, just like she usually did. Sonic notices Io. he stops and noticed something as well... a portal... very unusual to see, but he noticed something quite familiar... Sonic: heh, I am guessing eggman is messing with the worlds again, i wander what he is up too this time!? Io should notice it as well... or let alone sense it with her magic. Io got a bit surrounded, because everything had happened so fast. She could sense something off, but first, she would at least meet this gentleman. "Hello there... Who are you?" Io asked Sonic, before looking at the portal. Sonic: well miss, i am Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, You are? "My name is Io. Nice to meet you." Io answered. She went back to staring at the portal, curiously. Sonic: nice to meet you Io! *notices something pop out of the warp hole, it was Ion and Corta* "Oh! Hello. Nice to meet you." Io said, looking at the two of them. Ion: like wise Io...but the worlds are in huge danger... Eggman is missing as well! Sonic: KNEW IT! is he the cause of that portal? Ion; no, i made that... to get here. Sonic: oh well thats a relief. "That makes sense." Io said, smiling a bit. Then Shadow chaos controls in front of everyone. "I'm looking for Dr Eggman". "Has anybody see him"? Ion: he is not on this world, many villains from many worlds have gone missing... But Why is the question.. Shadow crossed his arms and began thinking. Then a portal opened, scaring the hell outta Shadow. A hedgehog with a sword stepped out and said "Alright, all units with me". "I have made contact with some that may assist us". Then a hedgehog came out of the portal with a sword and shield. Another hedgehog came out beside the other. The one with the sword said "I am General Ty of the Mobian Army". "This is Squall and my sister Xia. Squall just looked around, being one of the silent type. Xia summoned a spellbook and said "Our world is being threatened by multiple villains from different worlds". Then Ty shot a glance at Xia that stopped her in mid-sentice. "We have come, requesting some help from other worlds". "We already have 2 guys named Ryu and Ken helping us in battle". Xia sighed and said "We aren't losing yet, but we are having an increasingly hard time stopping them". Then Ty looked at Ion. "Wait". "Haven't we met before"? Then Xia looked at Io. "The cat from Vuxo's castle"? Squall then said "Let the past stay in the past". "The worlds are more important than old rivalries". Then a hedgehog with a gun came out of the portal. "Yo Ty"! Ty turned around. "What Rudy"? "It's no use Ty". "Our troops are getting whooped by a guy calling himself M Bison". Ty walked past Rudy and said "Rudy, I'm placing my trust in you". "I will go and face this M Bison myself". "Mano e mano". Then Ty walked into the portal. Xia turned and said to Rudy "Why didn't you stop him"? "You're a general too you know". Rudy glared at Xia. "You're the 3rd general". "Ask your question to yourself before you bother me". Then Squall said "Enough, us 4 are the 4 generals of the army". "We need to join our fellow general in battle". Then Rudy looked at Ion. "Care to join us... Ion"? Ion: m.bison... Ryus universe! Corta: you knew! Ion: look, Bison is a strong ass man, if we are going to fight, we need ryu and Ken, we need as much help as we can get! Corta: right! Rudy, Xia and Squall walked into the portal. They arrived to see Ty and M Bison matching each other blow for blow. "Lets go help him". said Rudy. Rudy pointed his gun and his eyes turned blue and had small reticles as his pupils. He shot a bullet that traveled through the air and exploded into 25 smaller bullets that all hit M Bison in the back. Then while Bison was stunned, Ty grabbed him and threw him through a bunch of boulders. Then Ty landed next to Bison and drew his gigantic 12 foot long sword. "I will end this now". said Ty as he lifted the gargantuan sword in 1 hand. Then Bison teleported away from the giant slash that sliced clean through a boulder and even sliced about 8 feet into the ground. Ty pulled his sword out and said "Why are you running"? "You said you were unbeatable a few minutes ago". Then Bison punched Rudy and knocked him back. But Xia's magic began pelting Bison with fireballs, water gouts, boulders, icesickles, gusts of wind, and thunderbolts. Bison was on his knees still getting blasted when suddenly, Ty's sword came down and cleaved Bison down the middle. Ty looked at Rudy, Xia and Squall and said "Thanks for the assistence". They went back through the portal. Ty said upon arriving "We have dispatched M Bison". "But the assault is still continuing". "There must be another leader somewhere". "Squall, see if you can find him by using your spirit form to search while being hidden". Squall sighed and closed his eyes. Then he turned spectral and re-opened his eyes. "I sense another with the power of spirit form somewhere on this planet". said Squall. ( *whistle* Whoa, did I ever get behind.) Quite a ways away, Lunari was trying to clear her head, to think. She had sensed when Eggman disappeared, and wanted to know why. Having no good way of following him across worlds, her best hope was..... Something she was still trying to figure out. Part 2a: When Claw Meets Blade! Then a dragon flew above Ion and the others. It was Ridley!(Metroid) Lunari saw Ridley whiz past her. "That's not right..." She muttered, watching closely, in case she had to attack it. Ridley landed near Ty. Ty looked at Squall and said "You're the Dragonslayer". Squall pulled out his sword and shield and then yelled at Ridley "HEY DRAGON"! "COME GET SOME"! Ridley flew over the small valley and landed right in front of Squall. Squall backflipped back and said "Its just you and me dragon". "Try not to disapoint". Squall swung his sword with so much force, it sliced across space and hit Ridley. Ridley grabbed Squall and flew into the air holding him in the talons of his left hand. Lunari launched an electric bolt at Ridley, trying to get him to let go of Squall. She jumped from the tree where she was perched, ready to catch Squall if he fell. (Hmmm... SSBB anyone?) (remember when he grabbed Samus and Pikachu zapped him?) Squall fell and was caught by Lunari. Ty looked over and whispered to Xia "Ain't that the echidna that's on Nick's team"? Xia shook her head yes and Ty said "BTW, I do ship this couple". Then Ty yelled "GO SQUNARI"! (Shoot, you're right. Also, NO. Bad ship.) Lunari, unfortunately, didn't have the strength to keep them both aloft. They both started to fall, and Lunari turned to take the impact of the landing for Squall. Squall grabbed Lunari's hand as 2 wings came out of his back. He then flew down and helped Lunari down. "Many thanks friend". "But I must go and finish this dragon now". "You should understand how fast spirit form drains your power". Then Squall flew off and tackled Ridley into a mountain. "Well, don't leave me out." Lunari said. She used her spirit form, joining with Squall, giving him a power boost. In telepathy, Squall said to Lunari "Another with spirit form"? "Let us show this dragon our combined power". Squall's blade became composed of spiritual energy as he shifted into a form of a dragon. "I am no mere Dragonslayer". "I learn the powers and abilities of every dragon I meet". Then Squall lifted the giant blade and sliced the entire mountain in half. Then Squall left his dragon state and said to Lunari in telepathy "You're quite strong for a begginer of spirit form". "But I can sense that these powers aren't natural for you". "Tell me, were you experimented on"? "Yes, that's right. You are impressive, I must say." Lunari replied, telepathically. Squall flew into the air and said to Lunari in telepathy "He still lives". "His aura suggests that he is injured, but still dangerous". "Shall we finish him off or let him go this once"? "Hmm... I say we finish him off. If he's still dangerous, we can't let him stay, ready to kill anything that moves." Lunari answered, telepathically. If Ridley was not going to hurt anyone, she would have let him be, but she couldn't let him harm any innocent people. Part 2b: Ion Vs. Bass! - Energy vs Tech! Elsewhere, Ion was walking in a city, after looking for M.Bison and the other villains and leaving Ridley to others, he was suddenly attacked by a Robot with a arm cannon, but managed to dodge the blast. Ion: did you try to ambush me! big mistake you damn robot! which reminds me... your Wily's Robot right! the robot smirks. ???: think you can handle me hedgehog! Mega Man was no match and fled like a chicken, i doubt you be different! Ion got mad and energizes himself with his own energy. Ion: i am just getting started, Bass! Bass smirked then charges another blast and shot it at ion, but before it hit ion, Ion teleported behind Bass Ion: can you keep Up with my speed! *ion then elbows bass with shear force* Bass lands on his feet after flying back from the blow. Bass: *thought to himself* his speed.... its is fastnating... i wander if he would serve as a Robotized Master. *he then aims at Ion once again, this time launching a lazer Blazt at ion.Category:Other Roleplays